eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Su canción
Su canción was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Betty Missiego. The live performance featured four children who joined her on stage singing "la la la's" and at the end unfurling banners saying "Thank you" in English, French, Spanish and Hebrew. It was performed last on the night following Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in second place with 116 points - and it was their own jury that caused their defeat. Had they not given their 10 points to Israel (who ended up winning), Spain would have won by 1 point. Lyrics Spanish= Paseando sola en mi ciudad Yo sentí que un canto me llegaba Me acerqué y pude contemplar A unos niños que cantaban Uno fue y me dijo: "¡Eh mayor!" "¿No quieres incluir tu voz cansada?" "Ya verás que fácil es cantar" "Si tienes bien alegre el corazón" Si todo el mundo quisiera una canción Que hable de paz, que hable de amor Sería sencillo podernos reunir Para vivir con ilusión Quiero que sienta conmigo esta canción Que deje atrás su malhumor Para que salga en la vida a sonreír Y a disfrutar su condición Cante en su casa a solas mi canción Comprenderá que no hay dolor Cuando se tiene la dicha de vivir Y un corazón que compartir Cierre los ojos conmigo y diga adios A esta canción que me enseñó Vivir el hoy, no del ayer Una canción que es de los dos Es su canción (Lala lalala lalala...) Lalalala... lalalala... (Lalalala la lalala lalala...) Lalalala... lalalala... Lalalala la lalala lalala... Lalalala lalalala... Lalalala la lalala lalala... Lalalala lalalala... Lalalala la... |-| Translation= Walking alone in my town I felt that a song was coming to me I approached and I could see Some children singing One came and told me: "Hey, old woman!" "Don't you want to include your weary voice?" "You'll see how easy it is to sing" "If your heart is very happy" If everybody wanted a song That speaks of peace, that speaks of love It would be easy to get us together To live with an illusion I want you to feel this song with me To leave behind your bad mood So you can step into life with a smile And enjoy your condition Sing my song at home alone You'll understand that there's no pain When you have the joy of living And a heart to share Close your eyes with me and say goodbye To that song which taught me To live today, not yesterday A song which is of us both Is your song (Lala lalala lalala...) Lalalala... lalalala... (Lalalala la lalala lalala...) Lalalala... lalalala... Lalalala la lalala lalala... Lalalala lalalala... Lalalala la lalala lalala... Lalalala lalalala... Lalalala la... Trivia *'Su Canción' is the Eurovision record-holding song with the most "La's" in the lyrics - a total of 152. Surprisingly beating the 1968 winner, La, La, La, which had 126 (34 in its chorus alone) Videos Category:Spain Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:Record holder Category:Second placing songs